


Moving On

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: Things Will Get Better [2]
Category: Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski (Video Game), Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Prize Is Amazing And Pure, Adoption, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Arts Is A Sweetheart, Baldi Being Awesome, Baldi Being Baldi, Baldi Deeply Cares For Protagonist, Baldi Plays The Role Of Mama And Papa Bear, Beans (Baldi's Basics) Is 10, Beans Is Getting Better Too, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bittersweet Ending, Bully Is An Asshole, But he's getting better, Caught, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Cloudy Copter Is Baldi's Pet, Co-Parenting, Co-workers, Don't Mess With Mrs. Pomp, Elementary School, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, False Identity, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, For the most part, Friend Is An Asshole, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Parent Baldi, Good Parent Mrs. Pomp, Good Parent Principal, Gotta Sweep Being Gotta Sweep, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hiding, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Karma - Freeform, Lies, Male Friend, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Math, Middle School, Minor Principal/Baldi, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving On, Mrs. Pomp Does Get Better, Neglectful Mother, Nervousness, New Family, OF THE STORY, Or Is he?, POV Protagonist (Baldi's Basics), Papa Bear - Freeform, Parent Baldi, Parent Gotta Sweep, Parent Mrs. Pomp, Parent Principal, Past Child Abuse, Past Hurt No Comfort, Physical Abuse, Plans For The Future, Playtime (Baldi's Basics) Is 9, Playtime Is A Sweetheart, Principal And Playtime Are Family, Protagonist (Baldi's Basics) Is 10, Protagonist (Baldi's Basics) Is 11, Protagonist Is Adopted, Revenge, Rules, Sad Ending, Secrets, Sibling Playtime, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, So does everyone else, Special education, Summer Vacation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Then, Uncle Gotta Sweep, Verbal Abuse, Viktor Strobovski Is Nice, Well - Freeform, at the end, mama bear - Freeform, only a little, only for a little while, selling, sometimes, soon, special needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Protagonist is finally finishing Elementary School along with Bully, Arts, Johnny, and Friend. After what seemed like a very fast and dramatic summer vacation with his mom and a surprise amount of karma, he will have to move onto Middle School. His newfound family will have to walk him there. Will things truly get better for Protagonist?
Relationships: Baldi & Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics), Baldi & Protagonist (Baldi's Basics), Mrs. Pomp & Protagonist (Baldi's Basics), Principal of the Thing & Protagonist (Baldi's Basics), Protagonist & Friend (Baldi's Basics), Protagonist & Protagonist's Mother (Baldi's Basics), Viktor Strobovski & Baldi (Baldi's Basics)
Series: Things Will Get Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137275
Kudos: 1





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be some child abuse in this story.

A man with a suave and fancy attitude to him admires himself in a mirror. He has a great plan. A fantastic plan. He will find an important job very soon. After all, he is rather dashing for the world, perhaps too much so for everyone to handle. He will be so good at the new job that all the ladies would want to climb him.

"Sir? Are you sure you would want to do this? I mean, your dreams are more important than anything in the world." The man's butler asks as the older man gives him some champagne in a skinny wine glass.

"Yes, of course!" The man laughs with confidence. "This one certain man is deciding to take a couple years break to keep watch over his daughter. I respect that, even though I am not very fond of children myself."

"That is what I am concerned about." The butler worries. "You may despise the job greatly once you become accustomed to it."

"Oh, be calm you doting fool!" The rich and spoiled man waves his hand at his helper. "It will feel like a walk in the park once I grow used to my surroundings and such. I will be fine, my dear butler. Run along now!" The man smiles. "I have got work to do."

The butler feels insulted, but nonetheless he obeys his life-long friend's order.

"Indeed." The man mutters to himself. "This will be child's play. I will cope just fine. Just wait and see what I am capable of performing when I see potential in something flawed that can be fixed."


End file.
